


The morning after

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Forevermore [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hungover, Husbands, M/M, Talks of sex, sleepy morning in bed, soon to be daddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine contemplate the night before; the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Just some short, silly smluff, lightly inspired by some of the events of my weekend ;)

The party had been good. Maybe a little _too_ good.

 

There had been wine. _A lot_ of wine. And dancing. So much dancing that ended in a re-enactment from Dirty Dancing.

 

At least they had fun, though. That was the main point. They had a night to enjoy for themselves and spent it celebrating a friend’s engagement, filled with love and laughter, good food and an ice bucket filled with bottles of chardonnay that appeared to be never ending.

 

Only now, at just before eight the next morning, with the watery November sunlight blearing through the bedroom window because the blinds carelessly hadn’t been shut the night before; Kurt stares at the back of his husbands head and wonders if they made good choices the last night.

 

They’re both dog tired with heavy eyelids and purpling bags under their eyes, but in their older age alcohol seems to have an insomniac effect on them these days.

 

“Time’sit?” Kurt’s voice is barely there, merely a squeak.

 

“Dunno.”

 

“God, I’m tired.”

 

“M’headspoundin’” Blaine grumbles in response. His dark curls are windswept in every direction, they tickle Kurt’s nose as he presses his face closer to Blaine’s head and gives him a tender kiss.

 

“Better?”

 

“No.”

 

Kurt grumbles something and wraps his arms tighter around Blaine’s naked body. “What time we get home?”

 

“Like three or something?”

 

Kurt moans, his hands soft as they crawl over his husband’s bed-warm, bare skin. “Did we have sex last night? I can’t remember.”

 

“I think we tried to.”

 

Kurt hums, understanding. He shuffles around realizing that there isn’t a wet spot. At least that’s an achievement in it’s self. He doesn’t think he’s up to changing the sheets today. “Too much wine?”

 

“And then some.” Blaine’s voice is low and scratchy, caused by lack of sleep and the thick layer of stale alcohol that’s probably still lining his tongue and throat.

 

Kurt’s belly flips a little bit at the sound of it, his hips thrust forward against Blaine’s bare ass and his morning erection wakes up a little.

 

“Mmm, Kurt.” Blaine’s voice rises ever so slightly in pitch. Kurt feels Blaine’s body stir in his arms, his legs swish and kick languidly under the covers and Kurt knows that Blaine is smiling into his pillow. “As much as I want to, love. I still don’t think we can. I can’t move. I think I’m broken.”

 

Kurt laughs into Blaine’s shoulder. “Yeah. I want to, but honestly? I don’t think I can be assed. And I think my stomach is doing back flips.”

 

It’s Blaine’s turn to laugh now as he rolls over in Kurt’s arms, he rests a hand tenderly over Kurt’s stomach and presses his face to Kurt’s chest and kisses over his heart. “God, we’re old.”

 

Kurt tuts at him. “No we’re not. We’re ages away from Thirty and Thirty is _not_ old.”

 

“My head huuurrttss.” Blaine whines into Kurt’s warm, sleep soft skin, obviously deciding not to further the building debate.

 

“Ugh. Enough of the whining, dear. We’ll have a child in around four months time that will do that plenty for us.” Kurt’s skin prickles excitedly at the thought.

 

A very pregnant but still radiant and beautiful Rachel Berry-St James was sitting at their table last night, wearing a black, jewelled maternity gown and sipping on lime and sodas. Blaine was very attentive with her, helping her up to go the bathroom, supplying her with soda from the bar and platefuls from the open buffet table.

 

Kurt on the other hand was quite happy looking at her growing belly, thinking about how grateful he was for her doing this for them, while he and his husband get wasted and party the night away.

 

Rachel had left the party early; and understandably, Blaine was starting to get a little _too_ helpful. A bottle of wine down and he was slurring his words and palming her belly way too much. Kurt dragged him on to the dance floor so Rachel could make a swift exit and the rest of the night had been a bit of a blur.

 

“God, we’re going to be parents.” Blaine mumbles, but he’s smiling.

 

“Yup.”  And Kurt is smiling widely too.

 

“I love you, Kurt.”

 

Kurt ducks his head and presses a kiss to Blaine’s head. “Love you too.”

 

“I need water and coffee and aspirin.”

 

“Good call, oh and bacon. Creamed cheese bagels and bacon.” Kurt supplies.

 

“If only we could move.”

 

“Well if we’re not having sex and we’re not getting up to make coffee or breakfast, what should we do?” Kurt mutters, as he shuffles his body impossibly closer to Blaine’s and buries his head deep down in the pillows.

 

“Sleep?” Blaine croaks. “Or at least try to?”

 

“Yeah, if only.”

 

They’re quiet for a moment, with their eyes closed and their breathing even and heavy until Blaine rasps, “What’sr’plans t’day?”

 

“This.” Kurt whispers back within a heartbeat.

 

“Cool.”

 

Kurt has some emails to check and Blaine should really be running over some lines, but right now in the cosy, sleepy heat of their bed, wrapped up in each others arms, naked bodies tangled; what could be more important?

 

“We have that new Netflix series to watch.” Blaine’s eyes are still closed and so are Kurt’s, his mouth open and soft.

 

“Oooh, yeah.” Their voices are still barely audible but they’re perfectly close to be able to hear each other and feel the warm rasp of the other’s breath on their skin.

 

“We could order Chinese tonight? Bring the blanket downstairs and get all snuggled up?”

 

“Mmm, sounds perfect, Blaine.”

 

“My head still hurts.”

 

Kurt hums and scratches his fingers lightly over Blaine’s scalp. “Want me to get you some water and aspirin?”

 

His offer sounds wonderful, but Blaine isn’t convinced. Blaine hums back and kisses at whatever stretch of Kurt’s skin he can get at. “Either that or a blow job. But I don’t think either of us are capable of either of those options right now.”

 

Kurt laughs, a wet rasp followed by a short cough and a groan. “Ok, ten more minutes in bed. Then we’ll get up, bring coffee and bagels back to bed and we’ll take the rest of the day step by step?”

 

“And aspirin.”

 

“Yes and aspirin. And maybe some Pepto-Bismol.”

 

And later that evening with Blaine’s headache eased and Kurt’s wavy stomach settled; they sit entwined under a blanket on the couch in their living room, with Chinese takeout cartons resting in their laps and Netflix fired up on the big screen.

 

And Blaine finally gets his blowjob. And then some.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Thanks for reading :)


End file.
